fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
New Success Mario Bros.
New Success Mario Bros. is a game released for the Nintendo Success, an updated version of the Nintendo Share. The game is a collaboration between former Fantendo user BiggestKirbyFanEver994 and former DeviantArt user Holmesman. Plot Mario and Luigi leave the Mushroom Kingdom to investigate a mysterious phenomenon taking place in the neighboring Shroomush Kingdom. The bros. meet up with Patch, a close friend of Princess Peach, who explains to them that a mysterious sword fell from the sky and is causing portals to other dimensions to appear. Mario and Luigi are rather perplexed, but Patch explains that his father, King Smithy, fears the sword could pose a threat to the kingdom and that the if the problem isn't fixed soon, both the Mushroom Kingdom and Shroomush Kingdom could be sucked away into one of these portals. Now, it's up to the Mario Bros. to stop this and thus set out on their adventure, not realizing that Bowser, Wario and Waluigi have been closely watching the duo, and start to hatch plans of their own... Gameplay Mario + Super Crown = ? A primary mechanic of New Success Mario Bros. is the Super Crown. When Mario touches a Super Crown, he will be transformed into his female counterpart, Somari the Adventurer. Somari's moveset is larger compared to Mario's, and the moveset of any Power-Up she posseses will be altered significantly. Luigi can also touch a Super Crown to become Lucy the Adventurer. Somari also has access to the Half-Elephant and Elephant forms. Day-and-Night Cycle New Success Mario Bros. incorporates a day-and-night cycle starting with the second world. In total, there are three times of day: Sun, Moon and Sunset. Everything in a level is normal during Sun mode, but things will change slightly during Sunset mode; enemies will move in reverse and Mario's Somari form will undergo a Half-Elephant transformation. Night mode, however, is where the level becomes drastically different than before. During Night mode are the following changes: * Mario's Somari form will become Elephant Somari. * In grassland levels, Goombas and Wigglers float, Chain Chomps have longer chains, Super Mushrooms bounce along the ground like a Super Star, and 1-Up Mushrooms are replaced by Rotten Mushrooms. * In desert levels, a sandstorm will occur. * In the underground levels, everything on screen will be dark except for a short radius around players and certain other elements. * In the snow-themed levels, the floor will be turned into ice. * In the beach levels, the water will be turned into poison water. * In the underwater levels, all the water will be gone. Jurassix Mode There is a separate campaign known as Yoshi's Jurassix, a much harder mode that can be unlocked either after the player beats the main adventure or if the player collects 1,000,000 coins. In Yoshi's Jurassix, which chronologically takes place 65 million years prior to the events of the game, Yoshi has been sucked into one of Exor's portals and exit to find themselves in the present day. In this mode, players control Yoshi, who controls similarly to how he did in Yoshi's Island, though he cannot throw or make eggs. However, he can still flutter jump and deliver his signature ground pound move. In his default form, Yoshi only has one hit point. A Power-Up that cannot be found in the main game is the Mystery Mushroom (returning from Super Mario Maker). Yoshi can transform into one of several Animal Buddies, depending on the level. Any transformation acts as a second hit point, allowing Yoshi to take an extra hit, though the player's character will revert back to Yoshi upon doing so. Most of the Animal Buddy transformations are based on Power-Ups in the main adventure mode (ex. Flurl is based on the Cape Feather power-up), while some have new abilities that are not used anywhere else in the game. In place of the day and night cycle, Yoshi's Jurassix features a new time travel gimmick, allowing players to travel back to prehistoric times and see the level in a new way. Yoshi's Jurassix also has exclusive levels that cannot be played in the main adventure. If the player completes Yoshi's Jurassix, the player will be given a 1,000,000 coin reward to spend in the main adventure mode. Characters Power-Ups Power-Up Items Power-Up Forms Animal Buddy Transformations These are exclusive to the Jurassix mode. Bosses |- |Exor | |- |Sowarui & Walucy | |- |Evil Smithy | |} Worlds New Success Mario Bros. is broken up into four worlds, referred to as Issues and resemble the front cover of a comic book. Similarly to Yoshi's Crafted World, each Issue contains multiple "sub worlds" with only a few levels each. NOTE: Levels exclusive to Yoshi's Jurassix are marked with a double asterisk (**) * Issue 1: Caught Between a Sword and a Hard Place! ** Sweet Fields *** A New Adventure *** Mario's Chimpsformation ** Umbrella Rainforest *** Tree and Easy ** Pepper Mountain *** A Spice For Sore Eyes ** Echo Caves *** Chimp Caverns *** Banana Crystals ** Raviolli Reef *** Fish and Chimps ** Metro City *** Chimpire State Building *** Chimpcinnati *** Statue of Chimperty ** Ancient Casino *** Deal With It ** Rotten Storm *** Play It Cloud! ** Iced Cake Island *** Chocolate Chimp Cookies *** Is Your Rechimperator Running? ** Orient Odyssey *** Chimp and Tempura (Boss: Bowletta) * Issue 2: It's Not Easy Being Gray! ** Blast-Off Kingdom *** Gone with the Chimp *** **Uranus, Mine and Ours ** Retro Revisit *** It's a Shoe In *** **Clapper's Cavern ** Oblong Ocean *** Wild Ride in the Sky *** **Haunted Hollows ** Spring Breeze *** Green Greens *** **Purple Plants * Issue 3: Opposites Distract! * Issue 4: Long Live the King Pre-Release and Unused Content There were originally plans to make the Raccoon and Cape forms available to both Mario/Somari and Luigi/Lucy. This was changed likely due to Luigi having a kitsune form instead of a raccoon form (it is unknown why the Cape form is exclusive to Mario/Somari) In addition, the Dr. forms of Somari and Lucy were originally named Ring Somari and Ring Lucy, and would have used rings in combat instead of Megavitamins. This was changed in order to give Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi a Super Crown form. Trivia * The first letter of each level in the first 14 sub worlds spells "S-U-P-E-R-M-A-R-I-O-B-R-O-S", which is a nod to the NES title Super Mario Bros. as well as Mario himself. The first letter of each sub world after that spells "Y-O-S-H-I-S-I-S-L-A-N-D", which is a nod to the Yoshi's Island games. The number of Egglings that appear, 85, is a reference to the Japanese release date of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (August 5). The number of Stamps that appear in the game, 79, is a nod to July 9th, the original Japanese release date for Donkey Kong (Mario's debut). * This is the first game in which other characters besides Toadette wear the Super Crown, a Power-Up from New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe. * Mario and Luigi's Super Crown forms (Somari and Lucy) alongside other characters are based on Holmesman's Somari the Adventurer fanfics (which in turn is very loosely based on the unlicensed NES game Somari). * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally conceived the names of all 26 sub-worlds for two cancelled Kirby projects: Kirby's Mario World and Kirby's Mario World 2. In addition, the names of most of the levels contain the word "chimp", alluding to Mario and Luigi's Super Crown forms, who are both female chimps.